nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Koenigsegg CCX
The Koenigsegg CCX is a 4.7L twin-supercharged V8 supercar. Production started in 2006 and ended in 2010. It is the fifth fastest production car in the world making it faster than the McLaren F1. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The CCX is only available in the Collector's Edition release of Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tier 3 vehicle. The title features both a black and orange CCX that are only available in Quick Race mode but cannot be customised. It mainly competes among the fastest Tier 3 cars of the title due to its quick acceleration and high top speed. The CCX has decent handling but tends to understeer in corners making it less controllable than the Pagani Zonda F and Audi Le Mans quattro. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The CCX is featured in the Booster Pack DLC release for Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 3 vehicle. The CCX is suitable for Speed events because of its precise handling that is even maintainable at high speeds and its quick acceleration. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The CCX is the third fastest Tier 1 vehicle featured in Need for Speed: Undercover. With stock performance parts it can reach 250mph (402 km/h). It can be outperformed by the Audi R8 4.2 FSI quattro, Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 and Bugatti Veyron 16.4 in terms of acceleration. The best trait of the car is its handling. 'Need for Speed: Shift' The CCX appears to deliver high amount of torque in Need for Speed: Shift. The car suffers from massive oversteer while exiting high speed corners. It is classed as a Tier 4 vehicle with a price of $1,000,000. It has a performance rating of 18.40. 'Need for Speed: World' The Koenigsegg CCX was added to Need for Speed: World on December 14, 2011 in the form of a modified "Elite" variant. The CCX was featured in the fourth "Spot the Devs" community event with its later release being given a price of 25,000 SpeedBoost. The CCX is equipped with Race Tuned Gromlen performance parts as well as a great number of visual modifications including a custom interior, carbon-fibre body kit and headlights, two-tone livery, exposed engine bay, custom license plate and blue neon underlight. The Koenigsegg CCX Elite variant shares the same nitrous boost output as the Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997.2) and Ford Mustang RTR-X. The CCX has a direct steering and overall high performance. A standard Koenigsegg CCX was added to the car dealer on April 25th, 2012 and currently costs 8,000 SpeedBoost. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' The CCX is featured in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) as a Hyper class Racer vehicle and as a Special Response SCPD unit. The Racer CCX is unlocked upon the player earning 450,000 bounty in the Racer career and the SCPD CCX is unlocked upon the player earning 466,490 bounty in the cop career. It is somewhat difficult to control in corners compared to other Hyper and Special Response vehicles. The CCX reaches a slightly lower top speed than its rivals although features a powerful nitrous boost as compensation. 'Shift 2: Unleashed' The CCX is featured in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern A class car with a rating of 1820 and a price of $600,000. The car suffers from massive oversteer while exiting high speed corners. It can outperform various other Modern A class cars such as the Porsche Carrera GT but loses to the superior handling capabilities of other cars of its class such as the Pagani Zonda R and Porsche 911 GT3 RSR. Gallery NFSCKoenigseggCCXBlackCustom.png|Need for Speed: Carbon (Black) NFSCKoenigseggCCXOrangeCustom.png|Need for Speed: Carbon (Orange) NFSPSKeonigseggCCX.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet Koenigsegg CCX in NFS Undercover.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover NFSSKoenigseggCCX.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift (Modified) Nfs_world_koenigsegg_ccx_elite.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Elite") Nfs_world_koenigsegg_ccx.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Grey") CCXnew 924x519.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) CCX cop 3-copy 924x519.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) S2UKeonigseggCCXModified.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Modified) Koenigsegg CCX Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Cars Category:Koenigsegg Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Collector's Edition Cars (Carbon) Category:Exotics in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Booster Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Collector's Edition Cars (Undercover) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Elite Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Swedish Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:700-800 Horsepower Cars